We can still be friends right?
by PinkieCooperpup
Summary: TKO(AU) Dendy hasn't seen KO in awhile. She goes to plaza to visit him but finds a than an edge lord has taken his place. Can Dendy befriend this angsty boy? or will she fail miserably ((not a joke fic I just suck at summaries)))
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **This takes place at the part were TKO fights KO in his head**

"I'm never going back" TKO says in low and angered tone. TKO rushes in for the first attack, aiming for KOs face. KO quickly blocks his powerful punch and hits T.K.O on the side of his face. TKO is flinged across the void.

KO comes in for a kick, but TKO grabs his leg and throws KO on to non-existing, but still painful, ground. K.O is paralyzed for a second. But one second is all TKO needed. He jumped then bodyslamed KO right in the gut, then proceeded to repeatedly punch KO till his hands were red.

After what felt like hours TKO stopped and looked at the now beaten and bruised KO that laid before him.

"Heh, I knew you couldn't beat me." TKO smirked. He picked K.O up by his hair.

"Look at you. Look at how WEAK you are!" KO tried his best to hide his tears. Unfortunately, TKO noticed.

"Awww what's wrong? Little KO want his _mommy?_ " TKO teased. As childish as it sounds, KO not only wanted wished his mother were here, but all his other friends too.

TKO violently threw KO in the cage. KO was too tired to fight. His muscles ached, his left eye bruised, his hair unkempt and his heart, broken.

In that moment KO lost all hope, he would never get out; he would never be strong enough, he would never see Rad or Enid or anybody for that matter!

The more KO thought about the harder KO cried. TKO watched in amusement at breakdown. He smirked and said "Wow you really are weak, huh?" TKO turned around "Well I have something very important to do so uh..." TKO tried to think of a good one liner. But came up short "Ugh whatever"

 **_OoO_**

Carol held up KO's limp body "Is he gonna be ok?" asked Enid "of course he is!" Carol exclaimed to Enid. Carol turned to look at KO " _Come on peanut, you got this!"_ As if right on cue KO opened his eyes.

"KO! Your oka-"before Radicles could finish KO pounced on him! "Oowwww! Why!" Rad exclaimed in agony.

"Yikes, looks like he's still not back to normal" ARMS points out "Naw, ya think" responded Enid sarcastically.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Brandon asks.

Mr. Gar thinks for awhile, letting TKO rip Rad limb from limb. "I've got it!" Gar pulls out his phone "We call animal control and them figure it out"

Carol immediately objects "Are you crazy?! I'm not letting you do that to my son!"

"Uh, dude he's already dialing" ARMS said pointing to Gar.

Carol turned around to see Gar was indeed talking with animal control. "GAR!" Carol tried to snatch the phone but Gar kept his grip tight as he tried to continue his call.

"Is no one seriously gonna help Rad?!" ARMS exclaimed "Why do you care? You're not helping him either" Brandon says. "Hmm, good point"

By this point Rad's voice was basically inaudible due to all the screaming. TKO was still surprisingly going at him.

Enid on the other hand was still wondering if it was too late to quit.

All of a sudden a large mob of cars and vans came through the plaza. The cars and vans had LPAC written on the side (which stood for Lakewood Plaza Animal Control.)

A man dressed in black came out with a megaphone in his hands. He looked like the chief.

"ALRIGHT, IM GONNA NEED EVERYONE TO BACK AWAY FROM THE RABID DOG!" The chief said.

"That's not a dog that's my son! ya goon!" Carol yelled.

The man put down the megaphone "Really? Because that kid is showing major symptoms of rabies"

Carol growled.

"Okay look team" the man turned to the other members of LPAC. "We need to approach this dog carefully and quietly. Let it know you're not gonna hurt it"

The team looked over the chief's shoulder. TKO was getting bored of hurting Rad, but then he looked at one of the team members directly in the eyes and smirked.

"Nope"

"Not in million years, dude"

"I HAVE A WAIFU AND THREE HUSBANDOS! YOU CAN'T MAKE GO!"

"ENOUGH! One of you is gonna have to go out there! And that person is…" The chief scanned the sea of nervous faces and soiled pants.

"Uh… you!"

He picked a small pastel alpaca. "M-me?" he pointed at himself. "Yeah! Uhh…" The chief took a closer look at his name tag. "Jamie? Is it?" The tiny alpaca nodded. "Alright heres your net and your snare pole. Good luck!"

Jamie looked around to see pity written all over the faces of his fellow coworkers. Jamie took a deep breath and walked towards TKO, fear in eyes.

TKO went on all fours and stared growling. "H-hey little guy. H-h-how ya d-doing" Jamie reached in to pet TKO. Without a second thought TKO bit down on Jamie's hand!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jamie screamed as he ran in circles trying desperately to get TKO to let go.

The chief sighed "You know what screw it" he got his tranquilizer gun and aimed for TKO.

Luckily enough, he landed the shot perfectly.

After a couple of seconds TKO collapsed on the floor. "KO!" Carol yelled running towards her sons limp body. Carol picked him up "Oh KO.."

"So what happens now?" Enid asks looking up at .

"Well first, we gotta clean up all this rubble; then we has to fix the widows, then-"

"No-I mean yes I wanna know how we clean this up but …" Enid turns to look at Carol hugging TKO tightly.

"Will things ever be the same?.."

 **HEY GUYS! Okay so as you've noticed I've made some changes to the story BUT ITS OKAY I STILL HAVE CHAPTER 1 SO DON'T FREAK OUT! I'm just gonna edit the first Chapter okay maybe I'll update tomorrow (vuv)**


	2. Whoa! what happened to you?

**Hey guys! Welp I did it I edit the first chapter like I said I would. Sorry if it took forever, the prologue took a little longer then I hoped but that was mostly because of school and all that biz. Anyway here is hope you like( 30)/**

The next day was like any other day in the plaza. Heroes fighting villains, teens hanging out in the ally, Brandon eating anything he can get grubby little paws on. Yup just another day.

Well, not entirely.

KO still hasn't turn back into, well … KO! And lately TKO has been bringing the whole bodega down.

Enid is all for hating life and junk, but when it's just constant hate. It really starts to get grading.

TKO, was currently mopping the floor very sluggishly. His music was blasting through his headphones; even Enid could hear that mindless rock plaguing that child's eardrums.

"God, I can't take it anymore Gar! It's like, ye I could take some angst but this" she points at TKO "This is too much"

"Stop being so dramatic Enid, just look at some of the positives"

Enid looked up at "Yeah, like what?"

"Uh… Well he did help- oh wait no he attacked that guy" Gar tapped his foot, thinking of anything that TKO did that wasn't a violent attack on a costumer.

"Um, he's Carol's offspring?" Gar smiled sheepishly.

Enid stared blankly at before saying "you're pathetic"

Gar was fuming "HEY YOU CANT TALK LIKE THAT TO ME!" of course Enid just ignored him.

As much as Gar hates Enid's "whatever" attitude he couldn't help but agree with Enid. TKO had absolutely no redeeming qualities. KO on the other hand, is the only reason certain costumers would come here in the first place. Plus he was a big help. Now that he's gone they just have to deal with TKO.

Just then, Dendy appeared in front of the counter.

"Dendy! When did you get here" Enid asked, startled by Dendys arrival.

"Just now, Enid" Dendy replied "I'm actually here for K.O, have you seen him?"

"Umm" Enid looked to TKO's direction. Dendy's eyes followed suit "Yeah, we couldn't get him to turn back into KO so he's just stuck like this for awhile" Enid said, turning her attention back to Dendy.

Dendy stayed analyzing K.O. From his spiky hair to his poorly painted nails (A/N Yeah that's my headcanon).

"That's K.O? Impossible." Dendy said.

"Well, its long story that sadly I only know half of" Enid said.

TKO dropped the mop on the floor then walked towards the cleaning supplies. He grabbed a broom and started sweeping on the spot he just mopped.

Dendy walked towards K.O, observing how carelessly he cleaned.

Dendy spoke up "KO?" he continued cleaning. "KO" this time Dendy stood in front of TKO. "ugh, what do you want?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"KO, I was wondering if you still wanted to go to the mall to get the new pow cards. They are suppose to come out today" she said.

TKO gave her a blank stare, then sighed "Fine, I guess. Whatever gets me out of this hell-hole"

"Great! My father is outside" Dendy sounded a little more than pleased that KO decided to go with her.

He dropped his broom and exited the bodega.

"HEY! You're just going to leave me with all your work!" Enid yelled

Gar then grabbed all the cleaning supplies and dumped them all on Enid.

"That's right he is and you know what that means"

"I get the day off?" Enid answered with a sheepish grin.

"WRONG! You have to clean up the entire store"

Enid looked around to find that the bodega was incredibly filthy; Dirt on every inch of the floor, slim oozing from the ceiling, even pest in brake room! " _when did this place get so dirty?!"_ Enid thought to herself.

"Well you better get to it" said Mr. Gar.

As TKO got out from the bodega he spotted Dendy's dad parked near the bodega entrance.

"Hey there! Den" Pavel greeted his daughter.

Dendy winced at her nickname "Hello father" TKO snickered at Dendys nickname.

"So ya ready to go?" Dendy nodded "affirmative" Dendy and TKO got into the car. Pavel looked at his rear view mirror to see if the kids are safely buckled in.

But something was off, yes they do have their seatbelts on but that wasn't it. After a few seconds Pavel finally noticed the problem.

"Dendy, Where's your friend KO? I haven't seen him since you two went to the arcade"

Dendy looked at TKO as he gave a death glare to Pavel.

"Um, father this is KO. He's just undergoing a change in personality"

Pavel took some time processed this information, but when it came to him he was quite shocked.

"T-this early! b-but he's about the same age as you!"

"I know father but Enid said it was very long story with too many details"

Pavel looked at TKO, but could simply not fathom how a sweet, innocent young boy. Could turn into this.

"Can we please just go to the mall already, gosh" TKO's impatient voice reminded Pavel of his task. "Oh, heh right" Pavel started the car and drove off on to the highway.

The entire ride was awkward as hell.

It was nothing but silence. Sure, Pavel would make the occasional dad joke. But that just made Dendy feel worse. She glanced at T.K.O who was listening to music, bobbing his head ever so slightly.

God how she missed K.O. He would always talk to her and trade pow cards or look at each other's collection. Dendy sighed and looked back to sea of endless cars.

Suddenly, the car came to an abrupt halt.

"We're here" said Pavel.

"Already?!" questioned Dendy.

"Yeah honey, don't you remember. The Mega Ultra Mall is very close to the bodega." Pavel explained.

"Oh, my mistake it must of slipped my mind" Dendy said. She had completely forgotten about how close The Mega Ultra Mall is to the bodega.

It was built to like the plaza but better, as the advertisements stated. This mall is always packed to the brim with people. This kind of explains why the plaza only gets about ten customers a day. And the customers most of the time are just friends or family.

"DENDY!" TKO yelled.

"Huh?" she must have been zoning out.

"You gonna come with me or what?" said TKO.

"Right um, yes" Dendy said quite nervously as she followed her father and TKO into the mall.

 **Ok so if you're asking where Rad is well if you remember correctly Rad was injured to the point of his whole skeleton just collapsing so yeah. Also sorry if Enid or Gar were a little out of character or OOC. OH and this might be a short story since it only focuses on Dendy and TKO relationship ((AS FRIENDS)) so yeah anyways please leave your thoughts, advice and suggestions and don't get butt hurt if I don't end using your suggestion after all it is only a suggestion**

 **Ok bye~**


End file.
